Esa misteriosa flor
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-Shot/AU] Él había conocido a una misteriosa joven que recién llegaba a Rio de Janeiro. Una delicada y bella doncella que captó su atención por su gran talento... (Fanfic de la telenovela 2004/ "Isaura, La Esclava") Leoncio x Isaura


**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Isaura, la Esclava No me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **_[OneShot/AU] Puede que incluya un poco de Ooc en los personajes. Es un mundo Alterno de toda la trama, cambiando el rol de algunos personajes. Leoncio Almeida x Isaura Dos Anjos/Elvira._

**Summary: [One-Shot/AU]**_ Él había conocido a una misteriosa joven que recién llegaba a Rio de Janeiro. Una delicada y bella doncella que captó su atención por su gran talento..._

* * *

**Esa misteriosa flor**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella parecía estar nerviosa, jugaba un poco con sus guantes blancos y sus orbes cafés oscuros miraban el suelo. No pensó que tanta gente estaría presente en el baile en el territorio Campos dos Goytacazes, localizado en Rio de Janeiro, su padre la acompañaba junto con un niño que vino con ellos en su escape de hace un año; se encontraban bien vestidos para esta ocasión tan especial. El pequeño grupo familiar se estaba presentando en la gran sociedad, a pesar de que sean fugitivos de Sao Pablo y quizás, siendo buscados o capaz siendo olvidados poco a poco. Lo único que importaba es que son libres, aunque lastimosamente no estarían por mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

—Papá, estoy nerviosa —dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar su entorno.

—Tranquila hija mía, trata de disfrutar por esta noche porque pronto nos debemos ir de este lugar —le habló su padre, uniendo sus manos con las suyas —Disfruta, demuestra tu talento a la sociedad.

—Papá, ellos me miran como si ya me conocieran, como si notaran que llevo el nombre de esclava grabada en la frente —se excusaba con nerviosismo.

—Ellos no nos conocen y si lo hicieran, hace mucho nos hubieran arrastrado a nuestro lugar —seguía consolándola.

—Por favor Isaura, disfrutemos —sugirió el pequeño niño, a quien para ella trató como un hermano.

Ella sonríe aliviada por sentir ese apoyo agradable y emocional.

Aunque no todos de la familia de la nobleza de Sao Pablo tienen esclavos, quizás sean pocos por el tema de la revolución abolicionista que últimamente ha causado un impacto dentro de la sociedad. Sin embargo, su dueño es quien tortura y maltrata a los esclavos, sin importarle nada. Hasta abusa de algunas mujeres contra su voluntad, aunque ese miserable puede engañar a cualquiera con aquella mirada tan angelical que su comportamiento mostraba todo lo contrario, o alguna actitud amable, educada y coqueto, sin olvidar su riqueza por ser el único descendiente de la familia Medonza.

Isaura vestía con un hermoso vestido blanco con algunos tirantes del mismo color, una hebilla con detalles florales que sujetaba parte de su cabello oscuro y rizado. La joven se sentía muy tímida respecto a la atención que estaba recibiendo, en especial por el encantador caballero que conoció hace muy poco y a la agradable familia Almeida; compuesto por el muy amable del comendador Almeida y su encantadora esposa, Gertrudis de Almeida, quienes se encontraban dialogando con el coronel Sebastian Cuhna, quien había llegado con sus cuatro hijos, incluyendo a la recién reconocida Rosa Cuhna que no se llevaba bien con su hermana mayor, Malvina Cuhna: en parte, Enrique y Helena quienes saludaban al resto de los invitados.

Rosa no dejaba de observar con envidia a cierto muchacho, que se acercaba con elegancia, caballerosidad y gentileza hacia cierta mujer con vestido blanco, es como si se tratara de un casamiento y lo pensaba por el diseño del vestido. Tragó en seco para contener su ira interna, en parte, la señorita Malvina también pasaba por esa sensación de envidia y celos por la misteriosa doncella.

El joven sonreía alegremente al ver a su encantadora y hermosa flor que se animó en presentarse por esta noche ante los invitados. Leoncio Almeida, único hijo y heredero de las riquezas de la familia Almeida. Besó la mano enguantada de la muchacha y hacen contacto visual cuando se miran frente a frente, viendo como su chica se sonroja al verlo.

—Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, señorita Elvira —dijo, tratando de contener su emoción al verla tan bella y encantadora para su gran momento. No se olvida en saludar a Anselmo que también estaba presente ante ellos.

—Nosotros los dejamos solos, disfruten de la velada —musitó Anselmo, quien se acomodaba un poco su traje negro haciendo un pequeño estirón.

Leoncio estaba bien presentable con su traje negro, camisa blanca y un moño del mismo color, botas negras; tanto su bastón, como su sombrero que combinaba junto con su traje y estaban siendo dejados sobre un sillón de terciopelo de un color amarillento con mezclilla marrón. Sus orbes verdes claros y en mezclilla de un color cafés claros miraban con atención a la encantadora invitada especial. Una hermosa flor blanca que no le gustaría arrancar de su lugar, que la cuidaría y protegería de todos los males del mundo, siendo que ella lo corresponda, porque él cree que es su amor verdadero y que tanto espero.

—Si tuvieras alas junto con ese vestido, ya podrías volar mi ángel —dijo tomándola de la mano, para guiarla al centro de la fiesta para que otros vean con atención.

Anselmo observaba la escena y sonreía de lado por ver a su hija entretenida, pasando tiempo y por última vez con su amado, Leoncio. Porque la guiaba hasta el piano, una vez que Enrique comenzó con la iniciación de la fiesta haciendo una pequeña anunciación, en parte con respecto con el fin de la esclavitud. Los invitados aplaudían cuando se mencionaba este tema y sobre todo porque tanto él como Leoncio estaban llevando acabo la iniciación para ese proyecto: para que todos los esclavos del país reciban su carta de libertad pero necesitan juntar cierta cantidad de dinero y así cumplen con ese primer objetivo.

—Gracias por venir a todos en esta fiesta que mi socio organizó, quería presentar a una dama que se ofreció para deleitarnos con su talento, según dice mi amigo, Leoncio Almeida.

Los invitados aplauden cuando Enrique menciona a su amigo.

La joven doncella se acerca al piano, pasando desapercibida por las miradas envidiosas de Rosa y Malvina al ver como aquella señorita misteriosa se sentaba frente al instrumento y es cuando empieza a tocar los teclados generando una música instrumental, mientras que va agregando las letras de la su canción con el canto de su bella voz de sirena. El único hijo varón del coronel Cuhna, se juntaba al lado de sus hermanas por la cual hablaban en voz baja.

—Ya veremos si la señorita tiene voz de sirena —comentó el muchacho, alentando a su hermana mayor para que acompañe a su amigo.

—No me quiero imaginar la horrible voz de esa señorita —dijo Malvina, cubriendo su boca con el abanico.

Rosa se ríe entre dientes: —Va ser el hazme reír para el señorito Leoncio.

**«~**_La luz de sus ojos_

_Es una estrella a mi guiar,_

_Iluminando el camino,_

_Trayendo esperanza al amanecer._

_Amor, es la flor bonita_

_Que nace del brillo de su mirar,_

_La fuente que brota de la tierra_**~»**

Elvira se dejaba llevar por la melodía que generaba al tocar el piano, a veces cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar el ritmo y componía al momento de ir pronunciando las letras de su canción. Dejando a todos boquiabiertos y asombrados por su gran talento, Gertrudis y Almeida tenían una expresión suave y de contemplación hacia aquella mujer; hasta tenían en mente que podría ser una gran esposa para su único hijo.

Leoncio la observaba en silencio y admiraba ese bello resplandor que percibía; sintiendo esa sensación de que estaban ellos dos ahí presentes, sin el público que los interrumpiera. Suponiendo esa conexión y el vínculo que Dios los puso en el camino del otro... Eso era el destino. Hasta empezó a creerlo desde que conoció a la señorita Elvira, supone que puede ser por pura casualidades o coincidencias...Pero si todo daba un giro entorno a su destino.

**«~**_Que riega los lirios_

_Y fluye hacia el mar,_

_La fuente que brota de la tierra_

_Que riega los lirios_

_Y me hace soñar.._**.~»**

Cuando termina de cantar, todos aplauden y sonríen aceptando el gran talento de la dama ahí presente, quien saluda siendo educada y cortes, hacia las damas y los caballeros que presenciaron su pequeño acto. Sin dudas, no todos parecían contentos a excepción de Rosa e Malvina, en especial Rosa... Que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, hasta ir imaginando como le gustaría desfigurar su bello rostro, arruinar tanto el vestido como el peinado de esa señorita. Hace pequeño gesto con sus labios hasta que se forma una mueca y solo por verla al lado de su interés.

Por otro lado, Leoncio se acerca hacia esa mujer para ofrecerle su mano, por la cual Elvira acepta de una manera tímida hacia su amado. Violines y otros instrumentos comenzaron a sonar, el ritmo invitaba al resto de las personas en bailar el vals. Helena escuchaba como su hermana mayor se quejaba en silencio y al poco después, también a la otra, quien le susurraba a su padre respecto a la pareja que bailaba felizmente.

—Leoncio no me invito al vals, papá —habló, Malvina estando enojada y sin dejar de envidiar a la mujer que acompañaba a su futuro prometido.

—Tranquila, hija mía...Pronto se dará cuenta que faltas tú para bailar a su lado —mencionó su padre, quien apoyaba la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de su hija, seguía alentando.

Aunque no solo captaba las miradas de los invitados, sino de algunas personas que habían seguido ordenes de su dueño para capturar a la esclava fugitiva. Fue fácil reconocerla ya que según las descripciones que se pedía dentro de un artículo que se publicó en un diario, donde esos rasgos y detalles con la descripción de la persona desaparecida coincidían a la perfección.

—Es ella, Isaura, la esclava que estamos buscando —habló Martinho, informando al capataz que le hacía compañía en la cacería de esclavos.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué acaba de decir? —interrumpió, el señorito Enrique que parecía perplejo al escuchar ese comentario.

—La mujer que baila con el señorito, es una esclava.

— ¿Qué?

En ese momento, Martinho le entrega una hoja de papel al joven para que lea el anuncio. Leyendo en voz baja los rasgos y detalles que describía a la perfección a la muchacha que acompañaba a su amigo en el baile; la analizó en silencio, hasta volver a leer el mismo papel. Prefirió devolver el anuncio, se retiró en silencio para acompañar a sus hermanas. Que no dejaban de murmurar cosas entre ellas sobre aquella dama que bailaba de manera entretenida.

—Tranquilas, pronto se van a enterar de la verdad —sonríe de lado.

Miguel hablaba con Gertrudis, parecían alentar entre sus charlas a la pareja que bailaba al vals y quienes seguían siendo el centro de atención, solo por verlos disfrutar de la melodía hasta dejarse llevar entre ellos; como si nadie estuviera presente o quizás, que las cosas se hubieran detenido en su entorno pero no para este par, por la simple razón que Isaura tenía como objetivo de disfrutar por última vez...Antes de irse de Rio de Janeiro.

—Creo que su hija seria la candidata idea para ser la prometida de mi hijo —comentó Gertrudis, reconociendo la belleza de la muchacha.

Entre el baile, la joven reconoce a dos sujetos que se escondían entre los invitados. Se pone nerviosa nuevamente pero espera a que el vals termine por esta vez.

Isaura saluda con educación hacia el caballero que se ofreció para bailar a su lado.

Él sonreía de manera comprensiva e insiste en alagarla: —Sí, fuera su casa sería un ángel pero en el baile es una Diosa. Vea mi corazón, ya le pertenece, yo siento que mi destino es depender de hoy y en delante de usted.

La joven no sabe qué decir, siente una fuerte presión en su pecho pero trata de calmarse para contestar, así no altera a todo su entorno por el escándalo de su captura.

—Señor Leoncio, estoy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo; feliz por esta noche inolvidable y triste por saber que esta noche, será única, porque nunca vamos a tener una igual.

Leoncio parece perplejo y cautivado por las bellas palabras de su amada, aunque se sentía confundido por tal comentario.

—Usted siempre será mi estrella que ilumina en mi camino de la vida y ya me conoce bastante para conocer la sinceridad de mis palabras —musitó, agarrándola de las manos y hacían contacto visual entre ellos.

—Creo tanto en sus palabras, como en sus sentimientos —dijo, Elvira podía escuchar como su voz se volvía ronca y las lágrimas trataban de desbordar por sus mejillas. Sabiendo que no podrá verlo nunca más.

Todavía sentía la mirada de los cazadores de esclavos, que también había reconocido a su padre y al niño que los acompañaba. Hasta puede suceder que la gente sospechara de ellos.

Él acariciaba la mejilla derecha de su dama, la miraba con ternura y a la vez confundido por la manera que se expresaba hacia su persona. Sentía como si se tratara de una larga despedida...Una despedida muy dolorosa. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea, algo descabellado pero la ideal para tenerla siempre a su lado y por el resto de sus vidas.

—Señorita Elvira, yo soy dueño de una fortuna considerable y mi posición es honrosa y respetada en la sociedad pero yo jamás sería feliz si usted no quiere compartir conmigo esos bienes de la fortuna...Cásese conmigo, señorita Elvira ¿Quiere ser mi esposa?

Sigue agarrándola de las manos, ella parecía estar emocionada y algo shockeada por su idea del matrimonio, suponía que trataba de procesar esa parte de propuesta y que consideraba apresurada. Él quiere estar a su lado, estando en las buenas como en las malas...Hasta que la muerte los separe: —No me diga que no...Dame su sí, estoy dispuesto a ir por usted. Capaz de mover cielo y tierra para solamente encontrarla a usted.

—Yo lo amo, señor Leoncio. Lo amo mucho...—confesó, manteniendo su semblante quebrado.

—Por favor, conteste mi propuesta...Señorita Elvira.

—_Yo..._

—Que comience la segunda ronda del vals —anunció, Enrique. Este agarraba de la mano a una joven para guiarla a la pista, así bailaban el vals.

Tanto Isaura como Leoncio se volvió a mirar y se agarró de las manos para acompañar en el vals, pronto le diría su respuesta al joven. Sin embargo, ella sentía la vista de los otros dos sujetos que calculaban sus movimientos y como si estuvieran preparando el momento adecuado para interrumpirlos. Lastimosamente, no sería una hermosa noche como la joven creía, aunque prefirió disfrutar y fingir una cálida sonrisa para no preocupar a su acompañante que bailaba a su lado.

Cuando él la observaba en silencio, le sonreía una vez que la hacía girar sobre su eje. Ella es una delicada y bella doncella que captó su atención por su gran talento. Tan así, que verla mal le generaba esa sensación de protegerla y en parte, se preocupaba por la manera que la escuchaba al despedirse de su persona. Él sería capaz de buscarla por cielo y tierra, con solamente encontrarla de nuevo para tenerla en su vida.

Leoncio Almeida estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ella, por la misteriosa mujer que conoció hace poco...La talentosa Elvira. Buscaría la manera de hacerla feliz y de tenerla a su lado, compartiendo el mismo destino estando juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fin~**

* * *

**N/A: **_Me inspiré en un capitulo donde Isaura baila con Álvaro (creo que es el capítulo 76 de la novela, aunque los diálogos no serán tan parecidos), digamos que altere el capítulo e intercambie los roles de Leoncio y Álvaro, haciendo que el bueno sea Leoncio y el malo, el otro._

_Cuando Isaura se escapa, se cambia el nombre a Elvira, lo mismo sucede con su padre Miguel a Anselmo. Es una idea que se me ocurrió para saber cómo iniciaré el 1er long fic de esta pareja. ¿Alguna vez se imaginaron que Álvaro hubiera sido el malo? Por su carita de buenito pero con un comportamiento tan cruel, como si fuera el mismo Leoncio (¿?)_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte.J.H ©**_


End file.
